


april fools, phillllip

by melloneddy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: April Fools, Crack, Help, M/M, Plot Twist, barlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloneddy/pseuds/melloneddy
Summary: help





	april fools, phillllip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em3kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/gifts).



bernimm floppied out the bed and did the worm to the closet

  
“phonney babe what r u doin” pholiolip said from. the bed.

  
“shhhhhh” pinees put a finger to his plips “shhhhhhh”

  
uh oh thought Ohiop but didn't know y he was worry

  
so berenstaim left room n philpp went sleep to forgett

  
…   
it was Later n pt runned in the room yelling with dinosaur loud sound “PHLOP I HAV SUPRIS 4 U”

  
pillllllip moaned “ugh pee tee what is it”

  
phinees pulled his mancandy off the bed “loOK PHELP”

  
they were loling jn the kitchen wen barnuarnim said “phorp the SUPRIZE look behin u”

  
mr carielelyle looked n did a gasp “pee tEE WUT”

  
there was Elephant

  
in kitchen

  
and it was comin 4 phelp

  
he screm

  
then foness said “no it was joke haha not real eleph”

  
phorrlup began 2 cri and phones said “nO”

  
then they went to take robot elephant away and wen they did phoiluep was quite exasperated

  
“how make up for scare ?” said pillll cryin

  
“liek this” said barniarnium then he flew to the ceiling n dropped a thing to philllip

  
it was

  
a Ring

  
phol began cry “poneas wat does this meen”

  
“will u marry me bb”

  
“yep diddly doo u better bet ur knickers I diddly darn will”

  
benrimm smilesd “yAY”

  
then they smashed faces n went to bedroom ;);););)

  
they had been butt nekked whole time

  
and phoil was happ y

  
but o h no

  
‘twas april fools

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift. you’re welcome bar


End file.
